


Fic: Un mago no tan tradicional

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un periodista en busca de la información. Un joven que desea arreglar errores de juventud y tal vez una segunda oportunidad. Un amigo que hará lo que fuera por el bienestar de aquellos a quienes ama. Una sociedad que cambia a diario y no siempre es consciente de ello. El cóctel para una historia de Valentine's Day no tan tradicional…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Un mago no tan tradicional

**Author's Note:**

> **Para:** [](http://grissina.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://grissina.livejournal.com/)**grissina**  
>  _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc._ y _AOL/Time Warner Inc_. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.  
>  Escrito para Berta en el marco de un intercambio Secret Valentine en el BD (también conocido como _Horny Slahs Band_ ), al que pusimos " _San Fandomín_ por obvias razones. Una vez que "adivinamos" quién escribió qué (cofmentiracofcofnadieadivinócofcof), lo comparto. ^_^  
> 

  


 

El mundo mágico en general estaba volviendo la vista hacia las tradiciones del pasado y Albus Potter, en su carácter de reportero del _London Wizardry Herald_ , hacía una investigación acerca del impacto de los cultos antiguos en los miembros de origen muggle de la comunidad. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que el foco de sus pesquisas estaba equivocado, no eran los sangre muggle quienes protagonizaban el cambio, sino las familias como los Malfoy, los Buldstrode, e incluso alguno de sus tíos y primos Weasley. Sí, era cierto que lo notorio de la situación estaba en que muchos de los confesos cristianos, budistas e incluso más de un taoísta o hinduista, habían abrazado parte de las creencias y costumbres arcaicas de la sociedad mágica; pero era más cierto aún que luego de pasado el impacto de la última Guerra contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, en la que muchos murieron por la simple imposibilidad de querer conocer al otro, los sangre pura se pusieron en campaña para lograr que la historia y tradición cobraran un lugar más relevante en la vida de todos los magos y brujas.  
  
Al principio la cosa no fue bien aceptada y voces airadas se alzaron en contra de lo que consideraban una nueva muestra de la intolerancia de las familias sangre pura. Los debates alcanzaron cotas de confrontaciones públicas transmitidas por WWN en directo. Hermione Granger-Weasley fue una de las protagonistas más destacadas por aquellos días y su lema " _No hemos peleado una guerra fraticida para volver al pasado más oscuro_ " sólo era igualado por el que decía " _La unidad está en el conocimiento y éste, en nosotros desde antaño_ ", que acuñara Narcissa Malfoy. Albus recordaba a la bella mujer de voz modulada y túnicas de colores sobrios y corte elegante que salía en los periódicos y en la radio; la mujer que había ganado notoriedad gracias a un acto desesperado de amor maternal que no sólo salvó a su familia, sino también al padre de Albus tantos años atrás.  
  
— Te digo Al —insistió Lily—: debes hablar con Scorpius y Louis…  
  
— Y yo te repito que debe haber otra manera de encarar esta investigación sin pedir ayuda a mi primo " _el Veela_ " y su…  
  
— No sigas por allí Albus, bien sabes que la relación entre ellos no es así, y tía Fleur te haría comer los testículos si se entera de lo que estuviste a punto de decir.  
  
Ambos hermanos sonrieron cómplices ante la mención de la temperamental bruja que, en contra de la historia misma de la magia, dio a luz a un varón con sangre Veela, el primero de todos. En la familia solían bromear con que era el poder viril de la sangre Weasley, pero bastaba con ver a Louis para saber que era el hijo de Fleur Delacourt. Rubio, guapísimo, carismático, encantador de propios y extraños… el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.  
  
— Entiendo que Malfoy sea uno de tus favoritos Lils, pero necesito una voz objetiva y dudo que el nieto de una de las matriarcas lo sea.  
  
— No pierdes nada con intentar —arremetió de nuevo la joven, incorporándose de la silla y caminando hasta la biblioteca para con la varita levitar hasta sus manos un grueso volumen, acomodándose las gafas de fina montura, dirigió sus oscuros ojos a la alta figura de su hermano repantigado en uno de los sillones de la estancia—, Louis estará encantado de ayudar y Scorp podría contactarte con la abuela Cissy o incluso con su tía Daphne. Pero debes dejar de lado esos prejuicios tuyos.  
  
Albus, Slytherin hasta la médula, nunca entendió la tendencia natural de sus hermanos de trabar amistad con casi cualquier ser viviente y de tratar con confianza —más allá de la prudencia— a todo dios que se les pusiera delante; no obstante, de allí a llamar a una de las matriarcas de la sociedad mágica de la misma manera en que lo hacían sus nietos, ya era del todo improcedente desde el punto de vista del mago. Lily, Louis y Malfoy coincidieron en la Casa de Ravenclaw, y de alguna manera se hicieron inseparables. Otro misterio para el joven. Porque Malfoy le llevaba dos años a Lils y uno a Louis, y eso no impidió la amistad que compartían. Desde que la pequeña de los Potter tuvo permiso para visitar amigos en la adolescencia, la mansión campestre de los Malfoy fue uno de sus destinos favoritos y tanto ella como Lou eran invitados obligados en toda celebración de esa familia.  
  
— ¿Y por qué no me presentas tú a esas señoras? Las conoces bien ¿cierto?  
  
— Sencillamente porque no estoy interesada en este fenómeno social en primer lugar, y luego porque en todo caso corresponde que seas presentado por alguien de su círculo, no del tuyo.  
  
— ¿Ves? Si hasta entiendes de sus costumbres mejor que yo, Lils.  
  
— He dicho que no, Al —miró por unos instantes al muchacho, antes de despedirlo con las siguientes palabras—: ahora vete y déjame estudiar en paz, que no darás tú este examen de patologías causadas por hechizos defectuosos.  
  
— Estudiantes de medimagia, creéis que el sol sale y se pone desde vuestros traseros.  
  
— ¿Y no es así?  
  
Lily podía ser muy Ravenclaw, pero eso no le quitaba ni un gramo de sarcasmo Potter mezclado con una buena dosis de travesura que heredó de su línea materna. En síntesis, la maldita era un peligro para cualquiera que cayera en el látigo de sus respuestas certeras. Mascullando su emergente mal humor, derrotado en el primer asalto y con ganas de enviar los testículos de su editor por lechuza intercontinental a Nueva Zelanda, despidió con un gesto algo brusco de la bruja y se dirigió a la calle nuevamente.

 

Con veinticuatro años, Scorpius Malfoy era uno de los magos más conocidos del territorio británico. Nieto de la formidable Narcissa Malfoy e hijo del no menos notorio Draco Malfoy, Scorp era un mago capaz de sobreponerse a prácticamente toda situación en la que se viera envuelto. Pero había una que, vez tras vez, le dejaba con deseos de entrarle a _Bombardas_ a todo muro u objeto que se le pusiera enfrente. Desde la adolescencia había tonteado de a ratos con su mejor amigo, Louis Weasley, lo que era una clara muestra de buen gusto de parte de ambos, y a la vez resultaba bastante cómodo, considerando que los dos eran conscientes de que una relación amorosa entre ellos jamás prosperaría. Ahora bien, el aceptó la amistad de Louis y después la de Lily Luna, con ciertos miramientos. Porque ambos estaban directamente relacionados con el Potter que sí fue a Slytherin.  
  
Albus Potter era un continuo recordatorio de que había cosas que ni siquiera un Malfoy podía poseer. No era como en las historias que escuchó desde pequeño de la enemistad entre su padre y el de Lily —¡ojalá fuera así!—. Para Albus Potter, Scorpius directamente no existía. Al principio, no lo había notado. Al estar en Casas diferentes y recién llegados a Hogwarts, ninguno de ellos parecía muy dispuesto a mirar más allá de las propias narices, luego la tolerable rivalidad entre águilas y serpientes, no se podía comparar con la atención que generaban los roces entre aquéllas y los Gryffindor, y eso sin empezar a contar los enfrentamientos entre Dominique Weasley y Albus Potter contra toda su extensa parentela en rojo y oro.  
  
Fue en segundo año, cuando el Sombrero envió a Lou a Ravenclaw, que Scorpius empezó a sentir cierta molestia toda vez que Potter andaba por allí ignorándole a ojos vista. Todos los primos Weasley tenían la costumbre de velar unos por otros, cosa que él encontraba sensata, máxime teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos eran sangre pura y, por muy liberal que fuera la familia, esas cosas se llevaban en el código genético mágico. Así que no era de extrañarse el ver a alguno de ellos revoloteando alrededor del más pequeño y recién llegado al castillo. Generalmente era tarea de los Gryffindor, especialmente de James y Roxane, por lo que al comienzo pensó que tal vez el Potter " _oveja negra_ " se desentendía de esos menesteres. Pronto la experiencia misma le mostró cuán equivocado estaba.  
  
El descubrimiento lo hizo en una práctica del equipo de Quidditch, Scorpius había sido admitido en el equipo como Cazador, buena muestra de la falta de material deportivo dispuesto en la Casa, dado que él no se consideraba especialmente hábil para jugar en esa posición. Louis como toda vez que estaba libre les observaba desde el suelo, apoyado en uno de los pilares de los aros metálicos y con un libro abierto entre las manos. Tristan Brocklehurst volaba tras la snitch casi al ras del campo, cuando una de las bludgers le golpeó derribándole aparatosamente y con el impulso de la carrera apenas disminuido. Louis estaba en medio de la trayectoria de la caída y sin dudas se llevaría la peor parte.  
  
— _¡Aresto Momentum!_  
  
— _¡Protego!_  
  
Los hechizos lanzados casi simultáneamente dieron contra ambos jóvenes y para cuando Scorpius descendió junto a los demás, ya Dominique Weasley y su sombra Potter estaban al lado de los accidentados. La rápida reacción de ambos primos había minimizado el impacto y la cosa no pasó a mayores.  
  
— Agradeced a Albus que siempre anda ojo avisor. —Había dicho la hermana de Louis.  
  
Y en ese momento Scorpius comprendió que Potter era todo un Slytherin. Lo que _él_ jamás sería.

 

 

Albus caminaba rumbo a la quinta planta del edificio del Ministerio de Magia. Había claudicado dos días atrás cuando la última carta que tenía la había perdido frente a Teddy, quien le dejó en claro que si quería entrevistar a su tía abuela Cissy " _bien podría acercarse a pedirle una sin necesidad de tantas vueltas_ " ¡Hufflepuff! No entendían nada del fino arte de llegar al objetivo de uno sin exponerse en el intento.  
  
Así que allí iba rumbo al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en busca de su primo Louis. Quien siguiendo los pasos de Malfoy había ingresado a las filas de burócratas y diplomáticos que se desempeñaban allí.  
  
— Albus ¡qué sorpresa! —La voz de Louis tenía una calidez que al periodista le recordaba al Baileys, una de las pocas bebidas muggles que realmente disfrutaba sentir bajando por su garganta.  
  
— He venido en calidad de reportero…  
  
— No estoy autorizado a revelar nada en torno al _Cappergate_ —cortó presto el rubio.  
  
— Ni yo estoy interesado en el _affair_ extramarital de la esposa del delegado español con la Jefa de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, quien por cierto tiene veinte años más que el marido cornudo.  
  
No, Albus no se encargaba de los chismes románticos y escándalos sociales, pero era periodista, uno bueno a pesar de la edad y siempre estaba informado de todo lo que pudiera redundar en ventajas para él a través de una historia para el _Herald_.  
  
— Quiero que me conciertes una cita con…  
  
— ¡Ya era hora! Supongo que podría lograr que Scorp aceptara si… —Louis tenía la maldita costumbre de cortarle en medio de todas las frases.  
  
— Idea correcta, Malfoy equivocado —con eso logró callar al rubio sentado frente a él—. Es con Narcissa Malfoy con quien quiero hablar, es acerca del impacto de las antiguas tradiciones en la comunidad mágica. Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre el tema y quién mejor que ella como referente del movimiento.  
  
— Idea correcta, mago equivocado —respondió el diplomático con cierta sorna—. Deberías hablar con Scorpius primero.  
  
— Lils dijo lo mismo —aceptó con gesto desganado, antes de agregar—: pero ella me instó a hablar con ambos, contigo y con Malfoy sobre el particular.  
  
— No me asombra. Ella tiene la cabeza bien puesta —la calidez en los ojos de Louis al hablar de la chica no se le escapó al otro joven, pero prefirió guardar la impresión para otro momento—. Como sabes, muchas personas acusaron a las familias más antiguas y apegadas a las tradiciones del pasado de ser elitistas, segregacionistas y hasta ocultistas, cuando gente como Narcissa Malfoy instó a conocer de dónde venimos antes de continuar y así lograr una comunidad más armónica.  
  
— Pero es que esa misma gente encabezó una guerra para acabar con todos los que fueran diferentes.  
  
—Precisamente, Al, sin embargo —se calló como buscando en la mente la mejor manera de decir lo que estaba pensando—… La gente, como Narcissa o la tía Andrómeda, no está en contra de los sangre muggle sencillamente por serlo, sino porque no les ha interesado aprender nuestra manera de vivir y porque se empeñan en traer a la nuestra, una civilización que no nos identifica como magos o brujas.  
  
— No puedes comparar. Tía Andrómeda se casó con un sangre muggle.  
  
— Al precio de ser descastada, lo sé —cruzando las manos frente a sus labios continuó—: esa es una de las causas por las que ambas hermanas se embarcaron en ese lío mediático que fue la controversia entre tradición y modernidad.  
  
Al ver que Albus no le interrumpiría, Louis sirvió té para ambos antes de seguir hablando. Una vez ambos tuvieron la bebida entre las manos y el silencio se prolongara cómodo entre ellos, retomó la palabra.  
  
— Narcissa considera que una de las motivaciones más intensas para la lucha es la ignorancia. No, no me interrumpas ahora —con un gesto de sus largos dedos, le pidió silencio de manera categórica—. Es por desconocimiento de los demás que les tememos. Los sangre pura subestiman a los sangre muggle por el temor visceral de perder el mundo tal como lo conocen. Los sangre muggle, por su parte, desprecian a los otros porque no entienden sus costumbres y nadie se tomó nunca el trabajo de enseñárselas.  
  
Albus escuchaba con creciente interés cada alegato de su primo en favor de la postura de la Matriarca —mote acuñado por una periodista ya jubilada para vilipendiar a la señora Malfoy. Poco podía imaginar Rita Skeeter que aquélla usaría el sobrenombre con orgullo y que pronto sería la designación común para su persona—, era notoria la pasión con la que el joven defendía una creencia que había dividido prácticamente a la familia Weasley algunos años atrás. Louis era un octavo Veela, todo lo demás sangre pura como el que más. Por primera vez Al se planteaba esa diferencia entre ellos y con sorpresa recordó que tanto él como sus hermanos estaban más cerca de los segundos. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo hasta que otra voz, no tan cálida como la de Louis, pero con la misma cualidad magnética acotó:  
  
— No son sólo las festividades o la historia, es recordar que somos magos y brujas; que la Diosa nos dotó de manera diferente; que hay en nosotros el mismo germen de eternidad que en los muggles, pero que tenemos la responsabilidad de velar por la magia, así como ella vela por cada uno de sus hijos.  
  
Caminando con elegante calma se acercó hasta apoyar la cadera en el escritorio y quedar de frente a Albus.  
  
— Malfoy.  
  
— Potter.  
  
— Uno pensaría que luego de ¿cuánto? media vida de conocerse y teniendo tantos vínculos en común, ya podrían tratarse con los nombres que sus padres os han dado… y que Merlín les perdone por ello. —Agregó en tono jocoso.  
  
Luego de que ambos magos defendieran lo indefendible —porque mira que hay que tener hígado para llamarse como estos dos y encima ofenderse si alguien señalaba el escaso tino de los padres para hacerles semejante daño—, los tres se enfrascaron en una corta, pero intensa conversación acerca del tema que ocupaba la mente de Albus desde hacía un par de semanas. Debía entregar el manuscrito de su investigación a más tardar el fin de semana posterior a _Imbolc_ , justo antes de _Valentine's Day_. Para ello faltaban escasos diez días. Sí, tal vez debería pensar en algún hechizo de impotencia que le arruinara la celebración al idiota de su editor.  
  
— Si te interesa, Potter, estás cordialmente invitado a la celebración en mi casa —los ojos de Scorpius resultaron ser más grises de lo que Albus recordaba viéndole de tan cerca—, tu hermana y éste aquí asistirán.  
  
Saber que Lily participaría sí fue una sorpresa, pero no tan grande como lo que Louis dijo después.  
  
— Mis padres irán, también Molly y, claro, Teddy y Victoire.  
  
— ¿Dominique? —inquirió el otro rubio.  
  
— En Alemania con los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_.  
  
— Oh, no lo recordaba —lo dijo como si saber de los andares de la hermana de Louis fuera parte de sus menesteres—, ¿os apetece acompañarme a almorzar?  
  
Ambos primos aceptaron la oferta y los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante thai a escasa distancia del Ministerio. Albus disfrutó de la conversación al tiempo que daba cuenta de su curry de camarones al coco bajo la azorada mirada de Malfoy, quien al igual que Louis había optado por unos _Pad Thai_ que no eran más que fideos fritos con salsa de pescado picante y soya. Albus adoraba comer, tenía buen paladar y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen plato sólo porque fuera un día laboral cualquiera. Apenas pasada la media hora descanso para la comida, Louis se retiró alegando que debía pasarse por la oficina de Smythe antes de volver a la propia, lo que dejó a los otros dos finalizando la comida y con una charla que no decayó en ningún momento.  
  
Sin embargo, la mirada de Albus se desviaba hacia los labios finos de Malfoy cada vez con mayor frecuencia y recordó lo que sentía tener esos labios sobre su piel.

 

Había sido en la celebración de Samhain de su séptimo año. Las mazmorras estaban a rebosar de gente de las distintas Casas que habían aceptado la invitación de participar en la fiesta organizada por los Slytherins. Albus no era muy apegado a las tradiciones, pero consideraba una mejora evidente participar de un ritual y luego de todo el alcohol que el organismo aguantase —rogando a Morgana porque ni su Jefe de Casa, ni la Directora estuvieran muy atentos a los movimientos de los alumnos mayores esa noche—; antes que ir vestido de vampiro, jugador de fútbol o de estrella de rock como harían los que sólo asistirían al Baile en el Gran Salón.  
  
Por supuesto allí estaban los inseparables Louis y Malfoy. Lily no los acompañaba porque para disgusto de Albus esa noche tenía una cita con un Gryffindor de Sexto que resultaba más idiota cuanto más te le acercabas. En algún momento se encontró bailando entre ambos, más adelante tomando whisky de fuego del pico de la botella con Malfoy y finalmente—después de fregarse por lo que parecía una eternidad entre ambos rubios al ritmo de la música— recibiendo una mamada doble como no imaginara que fuera posible.  
  
No recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta la cama, ni quién había hechizado las cortinas, sólo podía concentrarse en toda la piel pálida y caliente que le rodeaba. Besar a Louis fue una revelación como ninguna, hasta que fueron los labios hábiles y calientes de Malfoy los que ocuparon el lugar de los de su primo. En algún punto había sentido cierto pánico de estar haciéndolo con uno de los pequeños de la familia, pero pronto, la boca conocedora de Lou le hizo dejar de lado cualquier idea moral que le asaltara en momento tan poco oportuno. Los rubios se movían como en concierto y a Al le molestó la idea de que hubieran hecho esto mismo con alguien más. Mientras Scorpius lamía a conciencia todo el tronco de la erección que Albus portaba, Lou daba besos desesperados con sus labios sensuales, llenos y ahora brillantes de saliva, la suya y la de Scorp. Las caderas de Al se elevaban por propia voluntad y con una desesperación desconocida hasta el momento. Quería enterrarse en una de esas gargantas, en ambas, sentirles rodeando su pene profundamente enterrado en uno de ellos mientras el otro felaba al restante… ¡Por todos los putos dioses! No sabía cómo, pero debía aguantar sin correrse hasta hacer algo de todo lo que su mente enfebrecida y alcoholizada le sugería. Con dolor en el medio del alma y, a fuerza de ser sincero, sintiendo que los testículos se le ponían azules separó esas bocas golosas de su miembro y se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado delante de ambos en un desesperado intento de besarles a los dos al mismo tiempo. Louis le entendió enseguida y se echó de espaldas al colchón en la maraña que eran ahora el edredón verde y las sábanas de un blanco que pronto no sería tal. Scorpius serpenteó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y frotó con la otra su erección. La visión estaba mareando a Albus de puro deseo y temió que todo el whisky tomado le afectara y no pudiera participar del festín de carne prieta y pálida desplegado para él. Con los dedos jugó separando las nalgas de Malfoy y vio su entrada de un rosa violáceo y apretada al punto de hacerle gemir de sólo imaginar las posibilidades, sin poder resistir la tentación se hundió entre esas carnes separadas y comenzó a besar con fruición ese anillo muscular que ejercía sobre él el encanto de las sirenas. Sintió más que oyó el largo gemido del muchacho bajo sus ministraciones y la respuesta gemela de Louis le hizo entender que allí a escasos centímetros estaba una entrada al Paraíso casi idéntica a la que él estaba adorando con sus labios en este momento.  
  
Con un entrecortado _Praeunctus_ hizo que uno de sus dedos comience a abrir la carne de Lou, mientras se comía el culo de Scorpius y ambos muchachos se frotaban a la desesperada. Con sorpresa notó el momento en que Scorpius se incorporó y girándose le besó sin importarle dónde estuvieron sus labios segundos antes mientras Louis gemía al sentir que los dedos de Albus abandonaban la faena en su entrada hambrienta ahora de algo mayor. Luego de lanzar algún hechizo de limpieza y dilatación que el moreno no terminó de entender. Scorpius volvió a caer sobre Louis, esta vez penetrándole mientras aquél sostenía sus piernas abiertas con ambos brazos e instaba a Al para follárselo de una buena vez. Nada en los casi dieciocho años de Albus Potter le preparó para la intensidad de las sensaciones de estar dentro de Malfoy mientras éste se movía dando placer a Louis de manera idéntica. Descubrió que era él, Al, quien tenía el poder de la situación y eso le mareó aún más si cabe, y al instante siguiente le despejó a sabiendas de que el disfrute de sus amantes dependía de cuánto se esforzara en brindárselos. Pronto todo fue demasiado ver apenas la mirada perdida en el placentero dolor que mostraba Louis cada vez que Scorpius se movía dejándole espacio para mirar a su primo, la carne caliente y húmeda que le recibía con espasmos por momentos y que cada vez apretaba más, los sonidos carnales de una cópula que rayaba en lo vicioso y finalmente el sentir que se le iba la vida en semen profundamente enterrado en ese culo que acababa de cambiarle la vida…  
  
A la mañana siguiente despertó solo y con una resaca de mil demonios embravecidos. Jamás habló de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Louis. Malfoy… Malfoy volvió a ser el mismo de siempre: la sombra de Louis y Lily, frío, distante, un desconocido.

 

— ¿Sabes, Potter? Tengo la impresión de que no me estás prestando atención.  
  
— Acabas de decir que si bien tu familia sigue las tradiciones, no todo pasa por ser un mago tradicional —casi imperceptiblemente intentó acomodarse en la silla para que la erección que trajo aparejado tanto recuerdo caliente no se notara tan visiblemente. Agradeció no tener que levantarse pronto de la mesa y el hábito que adquiriera en tantas conferencias de prensa de escuchar aunque su mente se tomara un momento de descanso, aunque jamás le pasara nada como lo que la simple visión de los labios de Malfoy le hiciera hoy.  
  
— Exacto —y una sonrisa de lado, malévola y sensual a partes iguales acompañó sus siguientes palabras—: y en algunos ámbitos, soy lo que algunos llamarían un mago _no tan tradicional_.  
  
Las pupilas dilatadas del periodista, si bien nada en su semblante demostrara a las claras su excitación, fueron la mejor respuesta para el ego y la necesidad imperiosa de Scorpius de estrellar a este hombre contra cualquier superficie y follárselo hasta la última onza de su ser.  
  
— Allí estaré.  
  
— ¿Disculpa? —Por un momento temió haber sido tan descuidado que dejó ver claramente el deseo que sentía por volver a probar las delicias del sexo con Potter.  
  
— Decía que acepto tu invitación para la celebración de _Imbolc_ en tu casa —tomando un último bocado que le supo a nada, pero le dio la pausa que necesita, preguntó—: ¿Podré hablar con tu abuela?  
  
— Supongo que podré presentártela. Después dependerá de ti si ella decide o no contestar todas las preguntas que seguramente tu mente de reportero tendrá preparadas para la _Matriarca_.  
  
— ¿No te molesta ese mote?  
  
— En realidad no —respondió con un movimiento despreocupado de hombros—, además, en casa todos sabemos que la matriarca Black es tía Andy, así que el sobrenombre no representa nada más que el poder que ha ganado nuestra Cissy ante la sociedad mágica después de tantos años.

 

La noche de _Lá Feabhra_ Albus fue testigo de la procesión de jovencitas con candelas caminando sobre campo nevado como símbolo de la esperanza de una próspera primavera y los frutos de un verano bendecido y las ofrendas votivas de los participantes para que el invierno diera paso a la nueva vida luego de los meses de oscuro hielo. Como le había anticipado Scorpius y luego le confirmara Teddy, fue Andrómeda quien ofició la ceremonia y dejó las acostumbradas cenizas en la entrada de la casa e instó a los presentes a colocar sus túnicas en el lugar dispuesto por las brujas más temprano esa misma tarde fuera, en los jardines helados para que la Diosa diera su bendición a cada uno de los presentes. Pudo sentir la profundidad del lazo que le vinculaba con los poderes elementales a través de los distintos pasos de la ceremonia y se sintió completo.  
  
Objetivamente podía entender la necesidad de que los vínculos con la Magia fueran algo consciente por parte de los magos y brujas. Sintió el poder del mensaje de ese grupo de hombres y mujeres que bregaban porque las nuevas generaciones no desatiendan su deber sagrado de brindar a la tierra aquello que los dioses dejaron a su cuidado. Al terminar el festejo con una cena tardía y bebidas calientes junto al fuego de una chimenea inmensa y antigua, sintió la mirada insistente de Scorpius sobre él y sencillamente aceptó la invitación con un ligero asentimiento. Pronto una mano se apoyó en la base de su espalda y el heredero de los Malfoy se despedía en nombre de ambos de los presentes y le guiaba escaleras arriba.  
  
— ¿No crees que podrías haber sido menos…?  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Decidido? —Scorpius elevó una sola ceja y le apretó contra el barandal de la escalera haciéndole sentir su miembro duro y caliente a través de la ropa antes de agregar—: Mis padres y abuelas saben que soy un adulto y aceptan mis elecciones —frotándose apenas contra la ahora interesada erección del otro continuó antes de besarle—. Un mago no tan tradicional ¿recuerdas?  
  
Y vaya que esa noche le demostró cuán poco apegado a _cierta_ s tradiciones era.

 

 

Louis les contempló hasta que salieron de la habitación y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Lils. La joven le sonrió pícara detrás de las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos del color del chocolate y continuó departiendo con Teddy y Victoire. Un ligero aguijonazo de celos y culpa cubrió la mirada de Louis en dirección al ahora marido de su hermana. Al menos Scorpius había tenido una segunda oportunidad con Albus. Tal vez algún día él también tendría la suya.  
  
Con un ligero brindis en dirección de las escaleras sonrió a Astoria y se enfrascó en una charla con Draco Malfoy acerca de las posibilidades de Berta Lufkin de emular a su tátara tátara abuela y llegar a ministra de Magia.  
  
Arriba en la habitación que ocupara desde la niñez, Scorpius y Albus iniciaron un camino de descubrimiento que les tomaría toda la vida recorrer.

 

Fin  
(O tal vez no…)


End file.
